Maizu, Mark of Honor
by Gene Sages
Summary: Erm... Kid gets disowned, finds Pride Lands, gets pride, fights Tyrant? That's pretty loose but... hey, I only have a few lines.
1. Prologue Fate

Prologue  
  
Fate  
  
It is often said that the Sun answered commands by no one. This, some knew, was entirely untrue. The bright orb was central to many things, many ceremonies, whether it wished it or not. One of its odd attributes was its habit of breaking through the clouds at just the right moment. Just as it was doing now. For just a moment the Sun broke through the clouds, a single piercing ray shooting down from Heaven to illuminate Adhama, mandrill shaman of Mjueri's Pride. The Pride which needed no other name but that of its King, the Pride which had started so small, and which was now so large as to be feared by so many others. Contained in the mandrill's long, slender fingers was a small bundle with wide eyes, which surveyed the surrounding area fearfully as it was thrust toward the clouds, into the shaft of sunlight. The ritual was old, older than anyone, even Adhama himself, could remember. Yet it was carried out, to every Pride who had the services of a shaman at their command. Each newborn heir was treated thus, was shown his or her inheritance, and was shown, in a single glorious moment, where they stood in comparison to everything around them. So it was with Nyunyu, newborn cub to Mjueri and Samawi, King and Queen. As the young female cub calmed down a bit, she cast her eye over the land stretched out below her. Much of it was dense jungle, stretching out away from the Wingu Rock for quite a ways. Though the pride lived on Wingu, which was in the very center of this jungle, they seldom spent very long in it. Only the King's knights, the Panther Guard, lived there, and any sensible pride member knew that they were something to be avoided. Then, to the east, there was the desert. The tan sea was wide enough that, even from this high of a vantage point, all that could be seen beyond the sands was a tiny blot savannah. To the north and west, beyond the ring of jungle, lay the savannah where the pride spent most of its time. Then, after surveying the topography of her domain, the young princess turned her eyes downward, to regard her subjects. They were packed tightly in the small belt of ground between the Rock and the jungle. Predator and prey rubbed shoulders, held by the power of the ceremony, unable to move. They gazed upon the princess, and bowed their collective heads. Princess Nyunyu smiled. Back inside the cave, after the ceremony had ended, Adhama returned the small cub to the embrace of the Queen, while the King watched, his eyes shining with pride. The benevolent mandrill bowed to the royal family, and then turned his attention to the other occupants of the cave, the only other creatures that would be allowed inside of Wingu at such a time. Kiume, Royal Guard to the King, stood proud and straight, his gaze meeting the primate's levelly. By his side was his mate, Imani, who acted as head huntress and Guard to the Queen. Between the two of them, sitting just as tall, straight, and proud, was their son, Maizu. It was to him that the shaman extended one finger, first pointing, then beckoning. It was not in Adhama's nature to speak, except when ceremony demanded. Having been born a few weeks before the princess, Maizu was able to stand on his own, and even speak, if not very fluently. Rising himself to his paws, he padded silently over to stand before the mandrill, his body quivering slightly with anticipation. This is what he was born for, what his parents had told him would happen ever since his birth. Silently, he turned his gaze from the shaman to the princess, who had been brought forward by her parents, so that the two were almost nose-to-nose. Placing his long hands on the heads of the two, the shaman spoke. "As it has always been, so shall it continue. The Circle of Life binds and separates in its turning. Always it will be so." "Always." Murmured the King and Queen, as well as their guards. "Long has the blood of the Royal Guards been passed down in this line, and so it shall continue." "Maizu, Mark of Honor, do you swear to always uphold your family's honor, and to serve your charge, even unto death?" "Yes." That was all that was required. Nyunyu was asked no questions, still to young to speak. She could not refuse anyway, not until she was older. Only a grown member of the royal family could revoke the Guard's Rite. Reaching into one of his hollowed-gourd containers, the shaman drew forth a handful of silvery-gray dust. Suspending his closed fist over the two, he opened it, allowing the dust to drift down. As it did it was caught by a sudden breeze, which swept it around in a circular path. When it settled, it formed a fine, thin ring around the two cubs. There was a long silence after this, as Adhama allowed the Rite to run its course. The two cubs sat stone still and regarded each other as the breeze took the dust away, slowly dissolving the circle. Then, when there was none left, when the circle was at last broken, the primate brought both of his hands together slowly, bowing his head. His words broke through the silence and, in a way; they ended it as well. They were the traditional words that invoked the end of a ritual among the pride, and had always been so. "Thus, it is so." 


	2. Chapter One Maizu

A bit of a note before chapter one. The reason the prologue was so... erm... unformatted... was mostly because I didn't know that it's not smart to use .doc files. Now that I'm using text it should work, though I can't use any of the italics I wanted to, and the centering doesn't work very well on .txt files... oh well. I will also be preceding chapters from now on with appropriate quotes.  
  
  
Chapter One  
Maizu  
"Oh, men of dark and dismal fate, Forgo your cruel employ. Have pity on my lowly state; I am an orphan boy." - Major General 'The Pirates of Penzance'   
  
Dawn broke, witnessed by two silent figures, standing at the very edge of the Wingu Rock promontory. Both made no sound, both were motionless. They were father and son, and as alike as any two creatures have ever been. Their eyes were chipped jade, rock hard. They were not cold, but neither did they give off any warmth. They showed no emotion, reflected nothing of either creature's thoughts. Each figure was well muscled, for its age. The father was long and lean, covered with lithe, rippling chords of sinew. The son was a compact version of this same frame, not as thoroughly developed as the larger, and bearing muscles nowhere near as massive as those that were apparent on the father. Side by side they sat, like twin statues, watching the rising sun lace the dull horizon with its colors.  
It had been over two months since the death of Imani, mate to Kiume and mother to Maizu. She had died protecting the Queen… though some thought it was a meaningless gesture, as the Queen herself had died in the fight. No one knew who the attackers were, or where they had gone. But they had gone. Kiume had searched for a month in vain, hardly sleeping, seldom eating, and had found nothing. He could tell by the prints in the place where the bodies were found, and by the injuries on the bodies themselves, what had happened, but not who had done it. Insane with grief and rage, he had first scoured Mjueri's lands, then the surrounding prides. Finally, defeated, he had given himself to despair, and had returned to the service of his similarly grieved King, and had discarded everything else but his duty. Now he served, unquestioning, Mjueri. The King, having lost his only source of guidance and balance, began living up to his name. Tyrant! Before he was called this because of the harsh means he used to bring other prides under his power, but now he had become a tyrant to his own people. The Panther Guard, once simply an army to the King, had now become slave drivers, and assassins in the night. Mutiny, treason, sloth, resistance, all became sins punishable by death among the pride of Mjueri. So it was that Mjueri and his Guard descended into darkness.  
And what of Maizu? He felt the loss of his mother just as badly as Kiume, and had taken it in about the same way. Burying his emotions, to avoid the hurt they would cause, he had given himself entirely to his work, and his training. Every day he would follow the same schedule, protecting the Princess whenever she wished to leave the safety of the Pride's cavern, which was often, and practicing fighting, hunting, social graces, and many other things under the watchful eye of his father. Soon he became a mirror image of the distraught King's Guard, his eyes becoming a solid wall, never showing or betraying any of his thoughts or emotions.  
So, they watched the sunrise, father and son, united by common loss, driven apart by their retreat into respective emotionless states. Finally, as the sun began to warm the rock upon which they were sitting, they spoke. Their voices, like their appearances, were as close as their age difference would permit. Both spoke in simple murmurs. Low, but powerful enough that their intended listener could hear them.   
"It will be a few hours before the royal family is awake. Some training could be accomplished before breakfast."  
"Yes."  
This said, and needing no other conversation, the two slipped off the promontory and made their way down the Rock, finding and following a path that would take them through the jungle and out onto the savannah, where the cub would train under his father's critical eye.  
  
  
The sun had risen about one and a half paw-widths higher in the sky before Kiume and his son were disturbed. Ukavu, the small fennec that served as Mjueri's messenger and general patrol-fox, padded silently into the jungle clearing where father and son ritually trained. Pausing, he cleared his throat to get the attention of the two, both of whom were absorbed in the training. Kiume was laying, head rested on paws, watching his son fighting against a phantom foe. If Maizu had had any brothers or sisters he might practice such moves on them, but he had none of either. Instead he created an enemy for himself, and reacted to its movements, playing situations through his mind and trying to use the reaction he had been taught that fit best. His father had taught him how to play this game, and could read his movements easily, picturing exactly what attack his son's phantom was making, and critiquing his response to the imaginary assault. All in all, it was an odd procedure, and required quite a bit of concentration.  
When neither lion responded to the fox's attempt to call their attention, he tried another tactic. "So, Maizu, what're you fighting now?" He knew the game, and often wondered exactly what the child was seeing. The cub took a moment to answer, and then only did so between grunts of exertion. "Hyena, medium size. /Mmph/ Has a habit of placing his weight on his left forepaw before attacking. /Grunt/ He's overconfident cuz' of my size… but he has a hard time keeping up with me with his eyes… too small for him."  
"He also has the odd habit of leaving his neck exposed to you, Maizu. You're having him make too many mistakes of that sort. No enemy will give itself to you that easily."  
As always, Ukavu was surprised at the gruff, detached manner in which Kiume spoke to his son. He expects the kid to know this stuff? He was forced to smile at the cub's strained reply to the reprimand. "Maybe he's tired." The older Guard shook his head, sighing. "No, Maizu, it's you who are tired. We've been training long enough, anything longer will do you more harm than good… go wash yourself." After this, he finally turned his attention to Ukavu. "Forgive me, Ukavu. It was impolite of me to ignore you, but I wished to finish the training session off first. Your report?"  
The fox rolled his eyes. He knew that Kiume already knew what he was here for… it went like this every morning. "The royal family is awake. Your presence and that of your son is requested."  
"Thank you, we will be there shortly, after we are presentable."  
"I know…" Bowing to hide his look of exasperation, the fox made his exit.  
Kiume turned to Maizu, who was attempting to groom off the dirt and bits of grass and leaf that had become entangled in his fur during the training. Sighing, his father shook his head. "You'll be ages at it that way. Go wash in the water hole, dry, and get back to Wingu. I'll cover for your absence until you return. Better to be late than to be un-presentable."  
"Yes father."  
"You have improved a bit since yesterday, your reaction time has lowered… you did well today."  
"Thank you father."  
Bowing his head in both gratitude and farewell, the cub turned and headed in the opposite direction the fox had taken, heading for the water hole. His father also turned, heading along the same trail as the messenger, back to Wingu.  
When he got there, Mjueri was standing on the promontory, surveying the land. Tilting his head slightly, his way of greeting, he rumbled, "Good morning Kiume. Where is your son? He hasn't over-taxed himself in his training, has he?"  
"No, Majesty, he is merely making himself presentable." Kiume assumed a sitting position exactly one step behind Mjueri, and to the right. "Ah, of course." The monarch nodded, turning to re-enter his private cave, Kiume trailing like a shadow. Nyunyu was inside, looking like she was ready to go back to sleep. At the sight of her father returning, she arose and nuzzled him, murmuring sleepily, "Breakfast isn't here yet." As if waiting on her command, three lionesses appeared at the entrance to the cave. The first two were carrying a large piece of meat, still dripping blood, which they deposited respectfully before the King and his daughter. The third lioness laid a smaller piece before Kiume. This done, the three bowed and left, having spoken not a word.  
The Princess and her father dug in immediately, eating with dignity, if a little on the fast side. Kiume waited for a few moments until Maizu appeared by his side, looking freshly groomed, before beginning on the meal. After eating, the Princess skipped lightly over to where her guard was just finishing up. "Maizu! Hurry up! You need to take me down to the water hole… I'm thirsty." Maizu looked up at her, silent, then turned to his father, licking the blood off his muzzle. Kiume nodded to his son, and they both bowed their heads. At this, the Princess sighed and whined, "Aw come on! Can't you skip this just once?" The King hushed his daughter, and she sullenly slipped into silence. As soon as she did, the two guards closed their eyes and began to speak in a low monotone. They said the litany every morning and every night, a prayer passed down through their bloodline for ages. Maizu could almost hear his mother speaking along with them, as she had so many times before she was killed. Mother, he thought, crying silently in his mind, keeping his face passive. It was to her he was praying, though the only one who knew this was him.  
  
Oh Ancestors. Ones who watch us from above. Guide our steps.  
Give us strength, courage, spirit, honor, faith.  
Keep us from harm, and those we love. Watch over us.  
We feel thy warm embrace from the skies, and we know thy wisdom.  
Impart to us, this day, of thy grace.  
Amen.  
  
The prayer said, the two opened their eyes and regarded one another for a few moments, silent. Once again the Princess could not restrain her impatience. "Come on Maizu!" Glancing at her, the young guard bowed his head in acquiescence, turning to bow to the King and his father. "Your Majesty, father… good day."   
"And to you, Maizu." Rumbled Mjueri, returning the bow with a slight incline of his head. Kiume also bowed, wishing his son farewell as the young guard followed his charge out into the sunlight.  
Once outside, the Princess gave a sigh of relief. "Jeez, you take forever! You're lucky I didn't de… de…"  
"Dehydrate." Maizu supplied, marching stoically in the same 'shadow' position his father used with Mjueri.   
"Yeah, that. Now hurry up!"  
"Of course, Princess."  
From any other fur, this would have been taken as either sarcasm or mockery, but Maizu probably didn't know what either of those were, and certainly never employed them in his speech. His meekness almost made the Princess regret her constant badgering of the young guard… almost.  
Oh well, they were headed to the water hole, and after that she'd probably go back to the den and play with a few of her cub friends while Maizu ran off with… oh, whoever it was that he ran off with whenever he was freed from duty. Yep, today was gonna be another normal day. 


End file.
